Prefiero no ver
by pixi-ice
Summary: Después de oir tan duras palabras sumadas a su anterior problema Zetsu, por primera vez en mucho tiempo siento que se va a venir abajo, y encima Madara Uchiha no ayuda haciendo ese tipo de cosas que solo confunden más sus sentimientos Madazetsu
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece a mi si no a Kishimoto.

PROYECTO **Madazetsu-FTW:**

Es un proyecto para los fans del Madazetsu que trata de llenar fan fiction .net con historias Madazetsu.

Para unirte al proyecto solo tienes que escribir una historia de esta pareja un fic que contenga esta pareja.

**(**pega esto en tu perfil si te unes al proyecto para más publicidad**)**

**Dedicado a:**

***Chiqui1105**( por cierto te quedan 3 días) , **Lara**, y **ItaDei_SasuNarufan**, porque las preocupé y además me animan a continuar con el proyecto.

*A **Akatsuki_itasasu**, por unirse al proyecto, snif, snif, más historias que feliz soy.

*****Y a todo el mundo que se halla sentido alguna vez como Zetsu en esta historia.

**Prefiero no ver.**

Zetsu se situó delante del espejo.

"Es un monstruo…"

Pasó sus manos por su pelo color menta y suspiró cansado, como si l situación fuera superior a él.

"¿Pero tú has visto como es?"

Bajando las manos de sus mechones llegó hasta sus mejillas de dos colores y miró con tristeza al espejo.

**-No te obsesiones.**

-¿Por qué no?

-**De momento no podemos hacer nada para cambiarlo… pero encontraremos la manera, te lo prometo.**

Llega un punto en el que por mucho que te escondas de los comentarios ajenos o trates de ignorarlos, acabas cediendo, o peor.

A Zetsu nunca le había importado, después de todo era un criminal de rango S… y todo eso, pero entonces ¿Por qué nunca salía el suelo? Siempre era su cabeza la que sobresalía, nunca él entero.

Parecía un adolescente sin autoestima en ese momento.

Si, Zetsu estaba avergonzado de sí mismo.

Suspiró y se sentó en el suelo delante del espejo. No podía cambiar como era. Bueno, podía echarse maquillaje para ocultar su piel, una piel extremadamente blanca, como la de un muerto, y por otro lado extremadamente negra, se daba asco a sí mismo.

El pelo, por supuesto, tampoco era pasado por alto por su crítica visión su pelo verde. ¿Verde? ¿Quién tenía el pelo verde?

Su lado negro ocultaba mejor su descontento y había pasado a la fase de la aceptación. Tenía que ser más fuerte que su otra mitad para poder ayudarse a sí mismo.

Zetsu salió de la habitación tratando de despejarse y se encontró con todos en una sala reunidos.

-Pues, si imbécil pues sí, todos tenéis un montón de defectos por eso habéis acabado aquí.

Itachi pasó de largo delante de Hidan sin decir nada.

-Habla por ti.-gruñó Deidara desde el suelo.

Hidan estaba soltando una especie de discurso en medio de la sala.

-¡Tú rubia! ¡Tú problema es que pareces una mujer, tienes bocas en las manos y…!

-Está obsesionado con las explosiones…-dijo Sasori calmado.

Deidara fulminó con la mirada pelirrojo y siguió a lo suyo.

-Pues tu problema, maestro, es que eres demasiado bajito y de madera-dijo sacándole la lengua infantilmente-y este obsesionado con tu "arte"-dijo Deidara tratando de provocarle.

El mencionado por su parte miró hacia otro lado ignorando el infantil comentario de su compañero.

-¡Eso! ¡Y tu Kakuzu!-dijo Hidan señalando a su compañero que estaba pensando cómo recuperar el dinero perdido-¡Tu eres un viejo! ¡Estás lleno de cicatrices, obsesionado con el dinero y eres un pagano de mierda!-dijo el de pelo gris.

-No vas a provocarme con algo tan infantil Hidan, tus defectos son tantos que moriría antes de terminar.

-No tiene sentido discutir sobre ello, hum-dijo Deidara.

-Es verdad-dijo Hidan-queda claro que el mayor monstruo de nuestra organización es Kisame… con cara de escualo… ojos enanos… pelo y cara azul pitufo…

-Dejar ya el tema-dijo Itachi que se había mantenido callado todo el rato, interrumpiéndoles.

Kisame miraba un tanto deprimido al suelo.

-Déjalo… Itachi-san, no importa.-dijo el tiburón poniendo su mano sobre la de su compañero.

-¡Claro como tú eres perfecto Uchiha!-exclamó enfadado Deidara.

El bicolor pasó cabizbajo delante de Hidan tratando de ir en dirección contraria, para entrar a la sala de al lado.

-¡Retiro lo de Kisame! ¡Zetsu es peor! Tiene piel de dos colores, dos personalidades, pelo verde, una planta…

-**Di lo que quieras… **Es peor que Tobi no se cómo le dejaron entrar…

Hidan le miró malhumorado, no se esperaba esa respuesta y no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ella.

Deidara por su parte soltó una divertida risa por la respuesta de Zetsu.

Zetsu volvió por donde había venido, no se veía con fuerzas de seguir adelante. Aun que su audaz respuesta parecía reflejar su poco interés en esa clase de cosas, por dentro se sentía aun peor.

Al llegar a su cuarto cerró la puerta tras de sí, y rompió a llorar.

Dejó caer su atrapamoscas, se abrochó la capa hasta arriba y cogió el primer bote de crema con maquillaje que encontró.

Normalmente era usado por Sasori para sus marionetas (Cuando las travestía, jajaja, no, es broma), pero en esta ocasión, fue a parar sobre su piel.

Se decía palabras de consuelo como que pronto encontraría un remedio y salió del cuarto contento consigo mismo, llevando la bata que le tapaba todo, la cara llena de maquillaje color carne que se veía más oscuro en una mitad de su rostro que en otra.

Su apariencia no había hecho más que empeorar, pero al menos Zetsu había conseguido calmar su angustia con esto.

-Zetsu necesito que…-dijo Madara cuando se le cruzó por el pasillo.

El Uchiha se interrumpió a su mismo y miró de arriba abajo al bicolor.

-Mi Zuzu…-dijo acercándose hasta él como hipnotizado.

Madara se quitó los guantes y los guardó en un bolsillo de su vestimenta. Aproximó su mano al rostro del bicolor, acariciándolo débilmente llevándose en las yemas de sus dedos parte del maquillaje.

Zetsu miraba sorprendido mientras en su rostro, atreves de marcas de dedos se apreciaba su color original.

¿Pero qué hacía el líder? ¿En qué estaba pensando?

-Ma… Madara-sama.

-Zuzu ¿qué te has hecho?

**-¿Qu… qué más da eso?**

Madara pasó su pulgar por los labios de este, quitándole el maquillaje de ellos y se levantó la máscara, besándolos suavemente, como si Zetsu se fuera a romper si lo hacía con más pasión.

-Ma… dara-**sama**

El Uchiha siguió acariciando su rostro hasta que casi todo el maquillaje desapareció.

-Así estas mejor… zuzu…-dijo besándole por última vez en los labios.

Posó sus manos en la cintura de este, tratando de hacerse a si mismo parar, pero llevaba tanto esperando esto. Los labios de Zetsu contra los suyos, y este en sus brazos, su rostro rojo y perfecto… indefenso ante él.

**-¿Qué haces? **¿Por… por qué hiciste eso?

-Porque te hiciste eso tú-dijo Madara.

En realidad comprendía que el bicolor estuviera confuso, nunca le había dicho lo que sentía por él, ni dado ninguna muestra de cariño, bueno, no delante de él y sus leves indirectas no fueron si quiera captadas.

-Ma… Madara-sama, por favor no quiero que me tomen más él pelo… **Ya nos han hecho suficiente daño… si quieres burlarte adelante.**

El ahora más confuso aun Uchiha observó como lagrimas resbalaban del rostro de Zetsu.

-Zetsu…

-**Yo ya no puedo más…**-dijo entre sollozos la mitad negra.

Madara saliendo de su asombro, levantó a Zetsu en brazos que escondió la cabeza en su pecho.

-Lo siento… no puedo seguir más… no puedo más insultos…-sollozaba la otra mitad.

Ambos Zetsu, rotos, derrotados, sobre sus brazos, no se referían esto cuando esperaba que se rindieran ante él.

En verdad, no podía soportar ver al bicolor llorar, ver como poco a poco su corazón se rompía aun más, ver como trataba de cambiarse… de manchar su preciosa piel que iba a ser solo suya.

Besó la frente del bicolor.

-Ya está tranquilo…-dijo Madara manchándose los labios ligeramente de maquillaje.

-N… no… yo… **prefiero morir, me odio…**

¿Cómo iba Madara hacer frente a esas palabras? Era incapaz de consolar al bicolor. Quizás debió decirle algo antes. No podía ser que esa preciosidad que tenía entre sus brazos se odiara tanto. No podía ser que quisiera deshacerse de su pelo suave y color menta, de su apetecible piel bicolor, de **él **en general. ¿Podría hacer algo para evitarlo?

**Continuara…**


	2. ¿Qué siento?

**Disclaimer:** naruto no me pertenece :) y no saco dinero de esto.

**Nota:** ¡Siento no haber podido actualizar antes! Estaba ocupada…-_- y sin ideas.

**¿Qué siento?**

Madara dejó a Zetsu sobre la cama.

-Zetsu… no hay nada que yo te pueda decir que te haga cambiar de opinió el Uchiha.

El bicolor por su parte agachó la cabeza.

Madara le observó unos minutos antes de hablar.

-Mira Zetsu… eres libre de hacer lo que quieras… pero solo ten en mente que me pareces precioso…-dijo Madara renunciando a orgullo.

El bicolor con ojos llorosos, elevó la vista, para verle con mayor claridad.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué te crees que te besé? ¿Por qué te crees que pedí estar bajo tu tutela cuando me hacía pasar por Tobi? ¿Por qué piensas que no te di ningún compañero?

El bicolor siguió mirándole sorprendido. ¿Cómo podía creerse esas palabras? Uchiha Madara… el rey de la manipulación, eso es lo único que era… y esto, una más de sus trampas y engaños.

-Madara-sama… **odio que me mientan…**

El líder gruñó al oír esas palabras. Se colocó delante de Zetsu y mordió con suavidad su cuello, sacándole al otro un ligero quejido.

-No tengo porque mentirte… me pasaría el día lamiendo tu piel.-dijo besando el cuello de este.

Zetsu se puso rojo y miró de nuevo al suelo. ¿Cómo podía llegar Madara tan lejos con una mentira?

-Tu pelo es muy suave-dijo pasando sus dedos entre los mechones verdes de su subordinado-y por favor no me hagas hablar del resto de tu cuerpo…-dijo Madara lamiendo su labio inferior.

Zetsu sonrojado, le apartó.

Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Por qué iba Madara a mentirle? No tenía sentido… no más sentido que el tenerle a su disposición cuando quisiera… y así se aseguraría de que Zetsu fuera fiel a Akatsuki.

Pero Madara no haría eso, no perdería el tiempo con él solo para tener a alguien más sobre su control, solo para asegurarse su fidelidad a Akatsuki y que jamás revelara información… no… pero no bajaría la guardia.

-¿Qué quieres que haga para demostrártelo?-preguntó Madara besándole.

Las manos del bicolor temblaban. ¿Podía ser que de verdad le gustara a alguien? Sobre todo a alguien tan atractivo y poderoso… ¡oh! ¡¿Pero en qué estaba pensando?

Madara no era una buena opción, tendría que andarse con cien ojos con el Uchiha cerca suyo.

De repente Zetsu abrió los ojos sorprendido al darse cuenta de que por culpa de su líder, la preocupación por su apariencia había pasado a un segundo plano.

-Na… **nada…**-dijo aun un poco rojo.

Su apariencia daba igual, mejor no pensar en ello, mejor no ver, era un problema que no podía solucionar y tenía que dejar apartado. Era lo único que le quedaba.

-**No deberías decir tantas tonterías que luego no puedes cumplir… **¿Demostrármelo? Madara-sama… no creo que eso sea posible, **mi opinión sobre mi mismo no puede ser cambiada.**

"No después de todo lo que he vivido" pensó el bicolor.

Madara de nuevo gruñó y con una mano atrapó ambas muñecas de Zetsu y pasó ambas por encima de su cabeza, mientras lo empujaba a la cama.

El bicolor trató de deshacerse de su agarre.

-Niñato insolente ¿Y qué si mil dicen que no eres precioso? Quizás otros mil piensen que sí…-dijo deshaciéndose de su capa de Akatsuki.

-**No es tan fácil… **además nadie opina que lo sea.

-Yo lo hago…-dijo Madara besando su piel que iba quedando al descubierto.

-Madara-sama… por favor-dijo Zetsu en un susurró-**para…**

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla del bicolor.

El Uchiha observó como esa gota resbalaba por los ojos de Zetsu. Siempre le había resultado interesante el bicolor, hacía tiempo le había comenzado a observar, y algo en su interior se retorcía cuando le veía llorar, aun así, el amor no existía para Madara Uchiha.

¿Qué sentía por Zetsu? Nada más que lujuria, se había dicho a sí mismo en muchas ocasiones.

Pero cuando le había visto con aquel maquillaje, cuando había llorado… él se había sentido mal ¿Qué era eso entonces?

El Uchiha soltó las muñecas de Zetsu y se levantó dejándole en la cama tirado.

-Es igual… solo ten en mente lo que te dije Zetsu… eres muy… "apetecible"-dijo Madara marchándose.

Se preocupaba en llevarlo hasta la habitación… tratar de hacer que dejara de llorar, y ahora lo había empeorado. No solo le había dejado llorando si no que ya no sabía ni sus propios sentimientos hacía Zetsu.

Probablemente no fuera más que un sentimiento egoísta, por su necesidad de tenerlo todo bajo su control, por eso lo quería a su lado, por eso quería estar a su lado… solo por eso.

No… había algo que no encajaba… seguía sin justificar porque no le quería ver sufrir.

¡Bah! Lo mejor era olvidarse del tema.

Zetsu se levantó de la cama. ¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer con el Uchiha? Desde luego tenía razón al pensar que mantenerse cerca de él solo le pondría en peligro.

Se masajeó la roja muñeca con su mano oscura. No merecía la pena pensarlo, de ahora en adelante dejaría de darle vueltas a lo de su aspecto físico.

Podía desde luego estar tranquilo, apenas saldría del suelo, y punto. Nadie tenía porque ver el resto de su cuerpo. Además ¿A qué venía tan repentina preocupación por ello?

Hacía años que no le importaba nada de eso, ni los insultos, ni su aspecto… bueno quizás algo le hizo rememorar el pasado, donde se prometió a si mismo que sería fuerte… que le daría igual lo que la gente dijera. ¿Qué se lo había hecho recordar? Todos esos tiempos en los que la gente hablaba a sus espaldas según avanzaba entre la multitud, todos los que le habían dejado de lado, a todos a los que había dado pena, y el resto que trataron de actuar con normalidad cuando querían huir… debería olvidarlo, recordarlo solo le haría más daño. Era por eso que nadie le mostraría cariño porque…

"_Es igual… solo ten en mente lo que te dije Zetsu… eres muy… "apetecible"-dijo Madara marchándose."_

La frase de Madara resonó por su cabeza sin venir a cuento. ¡Mierda! Ahora no podía olvidar los labios del Uchiha… ni esos escalofríos que recorrieron su cuerpo. Ahora tenía dos problemas que no conseguía olvidar.

-mañana será un nuevo día… **es muy pronto para dormirse…**sabes que si no lo hacemos nunca se nos quitara esta estúpida sensación.

Esa sensación que el solo pensamiento de Madara le evocaba… ¿Qué sería? Se le hacía conocida, y sabía que no auguraba nada bueno… las anteriores veces que lo había sentido había salido muy mal parado. ¿Un momento, no dijo Madara que le gustaba? O al menos eso dio a entender con sus acciones…

**Continuara?**

**Nota:** HEY! EL **13 de agosto es mi cumple! **¿Quién me regala un fic Madazetsu? XD en serio me haría ilusión.


	3. Nota:

**Nota para anonimo:** ¡Hola! !Amor! Perdona que ultimamente no te halla llamado por teléfono, pero estaa ocupada viendo hetalia. Bueno... ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones? Son bonitos los amores no correspondidos ¿Eh? Hablo de ti mi querida anonima, no te me pongas celosa.

Ojala leyeras mi fic antes de comentarme... pero bueno, por mi bien, ¡Más reviws!

Oye amor mio, me pondré celosa si sigues acosando a Aki Hatake... ¡Creí que era tu unica! bueno es igual, como te amo, te perdono (Aun que seas mala en la cama -_- pero como te quiero también te perdono mi amor, a lo mejor con otras eres mejor ¬¬ me vengare) se que tu también me amas. Y de nuevo muchisimas gracias por tu reviw !Son los que más me animan a continuar! siempre que pienso que no voy a poder seguir... ¡Llegas tu y me animas!

Y respecto a lo del trio con mi padre ¬¬ te dije que dejaras de ver el canal porno, que aparte de que es de pago y luego me llega la factura a mi, luego se te ocurren muchas ideas malas, y por favor saca algo de dinero que este mes también tuve que poner tu mitad en el piso que teníamos alquilado a medias.

**Gente que se pregunta si me volví loca, esta nota es para vosotros:** Es una larga historia, de romance, celos, pasión, lujúria... todo comenzó cuando me dejó un (flame) comentario en "El internado yaoi" fue amor a primera vista, desde entonces me acosó y yo al final me enamoré de ella, pero me puso los cuernos, luego estuvimos sin hablarnos y ahora a vuelto. ¡Y te perdono! ¿No es bonita mi historia de amor? bueno gracias por leer :)


End file.
